What Really Happened?
by Nora M
Summary: Takes place after Swarm Pt. 2 but before Season 2.


What Really Happened?

What Really Happened?

By: Nora M.

Author's Notes:It's been so long since my last fic that I bet some of you had thought I had fallen off the face of the earth.Well, I'm baaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkk and better than ever.Happens something after "The Swarm: Part 2" and the beginning of Season 2.It's a pretty pointless fic but it's something.It kind of explains why Brandon isn't in Season 2 of Action Man.

Disclaimer:I'm not getting any money for this, so don't sue me.The characters aren't mine and I'm not sure whom they belong to anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex paced back and forth in his loft apartment in his usual khaki pants and blue short sleeve shirt.The Denver skyline was beautiful on mornings like this when the air was crisp from a spring rain but clear of clouds but today Alex Mann could care less about the blue-gray sky against snow-topped mountains.He was worried.He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.It had been over 3 months since the last time Dr. X had shown his stolen face and this worried Action Man.

Actually, it terrified Action Man.Dr. X never gave Alex more than a week to rest in between his adventures and suddenly Alex had 3 months of peace?No way, Dr. X and his Council of Doom had something up their proverbial sleeves.What was it?Why was X waiting?This question had been plaguing our hero for weeks.They plagued him so much that he couldn't eat, sleep or even go out for fear of the most terrible display of X's evil would strike.

"Alex, would you please go get some sleep?"Brandon yawned as he staggered in from the hall in a pair of gray sweat pants that reveal the waistband of his Joe Boxer boxers.

Since being cloned from sample of skin, Alex and Brandon decided that living toward would cut down on the possible revenge plots X might have in store for them.Now Brandon was worried about his friend's mental health.Alex was showing signs of sleep deprivation such as hallucinations and a terrible temper.Just yesterday, Alex almost ran out in front of a semi because he thought a mailbox was Tempest. "You've been up for what? 5 days straight?"

"I can't sleep Brand," Alex replied still pacing, "If I sleep, X. will strike."

Brandon let out a slight chuckle that he quickly covered with both hands.This reaction wasn't what Alex had in mind.He stopped dead in his tracks to glare at his best friend and new roommate."This is no laughing matter, Brandon.Look at what X did to you.He's a monster who will stop at nothing to bring his mutant army to life."

"Alex, listen.If you're dead tired, you can't help anyone," Brandon reminded out hero while walking into the kitchen."Now go to sleep, Alex Mann before I make you sleep."

"And how will you do that, my friend?" Alex lifted his eyebrow in challenge to his friend's statement.

"Like this!"Brandon charged Alex who could have easily dodged Brandon if his reflexes were working properly.Unfortunately for A-Man, his reflexes sucked and he ended up being thrown over Brandon's shoulder and carried into his room.Like a sack of potatoes, Brandon threw Alex onto Alex's bed with an 'oomph' from Alex.

"Get some sleep, Alex," Brandon offered his best friend, "you need it.I'll wake you if X strikes.I promise."

With the fight drained from him, Alex closed his eyes while Brandon shut the door.Before Alex could think, he was in a dream state catching up on a massive lack of sleep.

From outside the door, Brandon could hear Alex's light snore.Sighing deeply to himself, Brandon stepped away from his friend's door._Thank you God. _He thought to himself as he walked back down the hall and into the kitchen._I was really beginning to worry about him._

Brandon made himself a cup of coffee before the phone started ringing._If it's Grey, Alex's in the shower and will call him back._"Hello?"Brandon questioned into the phone.

"Did Alex ever get some sleep?!" A hyperactive, neurotic voice shrieked from the phone.

"Yes, Rikki.He just fell asleep and if you don't mind, he needs more than 45 seconds worth so I'm hanging up," Brandon replied to Alex's manager.

"Oh, yeah.Let him sleep.Sorry dude, I wasn't…." Before Rikki could finish, Brandon hung up the phone on the nervous man._Sorry Rikki but you were going to wake Alex up and you're not even here._

_ _

Brandon made some toast for breakfast while finishing his cup of coffee.Just as he finished the last sip, the phone rang again._Rikki I'm not talking to you and Grey, Alex is at Fidget's trying to talk Vinnie out of eating her camera._

_ _

"Hello?"

"Brandon, hi." A British accent filtered through a terrible connection, "how's A-Man holding up?He must be on pins and needles waiting for X."

"Well, right now, he's snoring." Brandon countered trying hard to get over the static and keep his voice low, "he's been up for the last like 5 days straight and now he's catching up."

"Wow, 5 days?"

"Yeah, 5.I think, but don't worry.He's sawing logs right now."

"Well ok then.I just wanted to know how Alex was doing.I better let you go now."This time Brandon didn't have to hang up on a member of Team Extreme.Grinder said his good-bye over a fair amount of static then hung up.

"One more to go," Brandon stated out loud to no one in particular.Deciding not to wait for Fidget to call, Brandon found her L.A. number, picked up the phone and dialed.On the third ring, the fiery redhead picked up.

"Hello?" The sleepy halfway still in dreamland voice of Team Extreme's cameraperson answered the phone.

"Hi, Fidge.It's Brandon."

"Is Alex ok?Did X strike?Are you safe?Is Grey there?Where are you?"The rapid-fire questions show Fidget is no longer halfway asleep.

"Alex is fine.X didn't strike.Everyone is safe.I wouldn't let Grey near Alex right now if my life depended on it and Alex and I are in the apartment," Brandon answered all the questions with ease."I want to fill you and Vinnie in on Alex's condition. He's been up for 5 days straight I think but he finally fell asleep about ten minutes ago and I'm hoping to keep it that way."

"Oh," came the respond from the phone, "Why didn't he sleep?"

"He thought that if he slept X would strike."

"Tell that boy he needs to sleep if he wants to save the world and do all those awesome stunts of his."

"Ok, Fidget," Brandon chuckles slightly at Fidget's statement, "I will."He glanced at the clock on the microwave."Oh jeezs, Fidget.I didn't mean to wake you at 4 am.I should have remembered you're an hour behind us."

"Brandon, chill.I'm glad you called and filled me in on the situation," she yawned into the phone."But I'm going back to bed now.Bye Brandon."

The pair hung up their respective phones at the same time.Brandon was about to go to his room and change into something other than sweat pants when someone knocked on the door.

Brandon got up from his spot in the kitchen and made his way over to the door.Glancing out the peek hole and seeing no one, Brandon really doesn't want to open the door because last time, all heck broke loose when someone answered a door when no one was there.Not wanting to wake Alex up either, Brandon unlocked the deadbolt but kept the chain secured.He opened the door enough to peek out.Nothing or no one was there and that had him worried.

Brandon quickly slammed the door and secured the deadbolt again.He leaned against the door expecting the worst.This was so reminiscent of the first time Dr. X contacted both Alex and himself and Brandon really didn't want to have to go through that again.

Oh please.Don't let it be what I'm thinking it is.Don't let it be another of X's schemes.Please don't let be that X wants…

There was another knock on the door only this time it came with a feminine voice."Mr. Mann, it's Agent Zarves from Intercept.I would like to speak to you."

Brandon let out a deep breath then unlocked the deadbolt and loosened the chain.He opened the door so Agent Zarves could enter.

"Oh, Mr. Caine I didn't know that you and Mr. Mann shared an apartment."

"We didn't until a few weeks ago," Brandon informed the agent as she stepped in."Alex isn't here right now. Could I help you with something?"

"Yes, would you please give me a message?"

"Sure."

"Please tell Mr. Mann that all charges that were brought against him were dropped upon further investigation.The same goes for you, Mr. Caine," Zarves commented as though its everyday two people are proven innocent without a media circus and a massive amount of willpower, money and time.

"I will tell him as soon as he gets back.Thank you Ms. Zarves."Brandon politely accepted her hand and shook it."It was a pleasure, Agent Zarves." He stated as she stepped out the door.

Once Zarves was out the door and walking toward the elevator, Brandon shut the door to the apartment.He had decided last night that if Alex hadn't gotten any sleep he would stay here and make sure he did.

Sure enough, some 22 hours later at 3 am the next morning, our hero emerged from his room looking much better.The dark circles under his eyes gone and his friendly personality and calm temper were back.

"How did you sleep, Mann?"Brandon questioned when Alex came into the living room to find Brandon on the couch watching 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' on HBO.

"I slept like a baby," Alex remarked as the first fight between the two female characters began."I'm so glad you made me get some sleep."

"No problem, bro."Then remembering what Agent Zarves said, Brandon informed Alex of the good news."We were cleared of any charges that Intercept had brought against us."

"Cool, I can go back to the Games with a clean record."Alex shrugged while the two friends sat watching the movie.

But in the back of Alex's mind there lingered one question."When will X make his next move? And what is his next move?"

That question would not be answered for some time but it finally was.One night while practicing for the Acceleration Games, Brandon Caine was seriously injured when a sudden tornado touched down in downtown Denver.Miraculous the only building touched by the tornado was the gym were Alex and Brandon practiced for the Games. Caine's injuries were so severe he was unable to compete in the Games that year.

The End.

More A/N:I didn't get a chance to run this by my usual editor because of a death in her family.Please ignore any misspelling if there are any.

_ _


End file.
